The compound of Formula I:
has been found to be an effective inhibitor of Lymphocyte Function-Associated Antigen-1 (LFA-1) interactions with the family of Intercellular Adhesion Molecules (ICAM), and has desirable pharmacokinetic properties, including rapid systemic clearance. However, improved methods of preparation are useful for providing the compound of Formula I with increased purity and/or with reduced use of starting materials.